Meant
by Yaoimelody
Summary: Mainly SuFin. Berwald has been awful quiet lately... Tino wants to know why, of course.


Tino decided to actually attend a World Meeting this time, last time staying home so Berwald could go instead. Instead of his usual motherly role, he had to stand up for himself and participate. It was probably from Mathias pointing it out loudly and laughing until he got shorter Finnish fury launched at him.

Peter decided to whine as Tino got ready in his nicer clothing, "Why are you leaving me with Papa? I like it better when you're here."

"You get to stay home alone, you're nearly thirteen," those words left his mouth, which surprised them both. No one was more smothering and paranoid than the Fin.

His face grew into a wide grin, and he rushed off wielding his arms like he was a plane. Nearly hitting into his paternal figure, the Sealander kept going and made childish noises. "It's like he wants me to worry," sighed Tino, finishing his tie.

Not even bothering to speak, Berwald nodded, and held out a hand to his "wife". It was taken after slight hesitation, and they started walking to the surprisingly close airport. The World Conference was hosted in America this time, and all Tino could think about was why his… bigger friend was being even more silent than usual… and if Peter was going to actually brush his teeth.

~Some time later~

"Dudes, you came just in time! My money's on Iggy, but he's totally fighting with Francis again!" The American chatted them up before they could even get into the room. Sighing with annoyance, Berwald tightened his hand that grasped Tino's and earned a slight squeak and pushed past Alfred. "Uh, way to ignore the hero, guys."

They took their seats next to each other causing the hands to become disconnected, and Tino allowed his eyes to peak over at the Swede. The glasses were being fiddled with, but there was no expression. Eventually the intimidating man glanced over as well, noticing this. Gulping quietly, Tino looked back at the table and allowed a blush to overcome his features. There was conversation going on in the background, but it didn't matter.

Moving his body over to face Berwald, about say something to his blonder comrade-

"Now that you're all here for once, we should dive right into this," Arthur was standing up, and Francis was rubbing his head with an irked expression.

"You so know how that sounded!" Sounded the glasses-clad "hero" loudly, eagerly interrupting the hosted conference.

Reaching up to pinch his index finger and thumb over his nose, the pale British male continued, "Anyways, I propose we go by alphabetical order. I'm sure the majority of us know that?" Pointed looking over to Alfred to make a point.

"Harsh, babe," though it was clear the American couldn't stop his grinning, even when being thrown an insult. He pulled out fast food bag and they immediately started fighting again. After a few moments they gave "the stare" and the Brit pulled his partner into an intense kiss, but they weren't stopped. As they dropped to the floor, the others figured if it got out of control, they better go for a private setting. That was a basic rule between all the country representatives.

Ludwig took over swiftly, "Since our usual speaker is too busy, er… I shall take over how 'zis' meeting shall go." Flipping open the ink black folder in front of him, the temperamental German fiercely looked around. His eyes falling onto his brunet lover, "Feliciano, 'vhat' is the status of your country?"

The boy barely bothered to bring his head up from his shameless nap, "You should know, Ludwig, you're over all the time, ve~"

It earned snickers and whistles, so the bleach blond threw up his hands in momentary defeat, but then his gaze fell upon Berwald. Feeling relieved to find the serious man nearby, he pointed at the Swede eagerly, "Berwald, you're 'vell', ja?"

Berwald barely made the effort, it seemed, "Mm, 'y's'." Instead of going into that, the Swedish man seemed to be struggling with something deep set into his mind, because he abruptly got up and left the room as fast as he could. Maybe he misinterpreted the question for a more personal ideal and lied. Tino felt bad and got up to follow his… what was Berwald to him?

Rushing after the quick striding blond, the silvery haired pondered this a bit. They had always had some sort of deeper relationship that they never truly spoke aloud about. He instantly felt bad for not truly getting what the opposing representative was so torn up about. The ideal for a dating and possible future marriage with a life together was probably always plaguing Berwald. Then the truth that the smaller male either didn't notice or care to return the quieted feelings was most likely present.

"Berwald!" Tino cried out as they left the building together, but for different reasons. Noticing that the other only parried a bit, the Finnish boy somewhat leapt forward so his body could latch onto the strong man from behind. He quickly wrapped his lithe arms around the stomach area and buried his face in the back of the suit.

The body moved so his face was now in a nice smelling dress shirt. The chest heaved a bit with a sigh, "Y' c'nf'se m', T'no."

Squirming a bit as huge arms eagerly wrapped around his upper back, Tino looked up and felt tears fill them dramatically, "I confuse- You confuse me more! I don't know what you want from me!"

It grew silent again until the Swede moved back a bit, and then moved his arms to capture their hands together tightly. Noticing a gasp and a deep blush, the deeper blond smiled innocently. Dipping his head down enough to have their lips nearly meld together, and whispered, "All'w m' t' t'll y' wh't I w'nt…" Instead of using words, their lips finally got their chance to meet. It was a bit clumsy, they would later admit that they were each other first kiss... first love, but still sent out the same message that was needing its time to finally convey.

It made Berwald to finally come out of his shell, to be able to sing and dance like in those musicals when the one person finally gained the other at last and couldn't contain their vocals. Instead, he felt tears also brim his eyes, but from being much too happy to possibly say it. After all his country has known the representative to go through, it could finally be considered successful.

They broke apart the slightly moving kiss, but only because they were nearly knocked into by the "frenemy" couple, Alfred and Arthur, who fought so much that these… sensual and romantic times were sometimes needed. Even if they truly weren't, it didn't matter, the two were quite possibly meant for each other.

"Are we meant for each other, Berwald?" Tino couldn't help but voice quietly.

It took a moment for the bigger to register this, they were merely starting to date how could anyone possibly ask- "Y's, I'm s're 'f it, n' 'ne h's ev'r touched m' h'rt l'ke y'u…" It was all they needed, and they already had their adopted son Peter to seal this long awaited deal…


End file.
